narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Seishun Kyōsōkyoku
Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (jp.青春狂騒曲; en.Youth's Rhapsody) jest to utwór wykonywany przez Sambomaster do piątego openingu z serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 13 października 2003 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 104 do 128. Opis Naruto i Sasuke stoją plecami do siebie z opuszczonymi głowami na dachu szpitala w którym stoczyli przedostatnią walkę. W kolejnym kadrze tuż po logo serii widzimy, Naruto, Shikamaru, Nejego, Kibę i Chōjiego; specjalną drużynę która miała sprowadzić z powrotem Sasuke do wioski. Następny kadr ukazuje nam półnagiego Uchihę z przeklętym znamieniem by oraz jego rękę, podnoszącą (tło:Saskura, Naruto) i upuszczającą opaskę(tło: Orochimaru, Itachi). W ostatnich ujęciach pokazani są przedstawiciele wioski Dźwięku, Konohy i Piasku. Ending kończy się zdjęciami przedstawiającymi najważniejsze momenty ze wspólnego życia Naruto i Sasuke, oraz symbolicznym pokazaniem ich rozłąki. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide Soredemo bokura shinpura na Omoi wo tsukutae tai dake na no fukimeru Kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete Kimi to warau ima ikiru no da Yeah! Soredemo kono dekigoto ga... Kimi wo kurushimeru darou Dakarakoso sayonara nanda Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni Anata to watachi audake Yagate bokura wa Sore ga subete dato kigatsuite kanashimi mo hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte Tokeau no yo Baby! |-| Kanji= 干からびた言葉を繋いで それでも僕のシンプルな 思いを伝いたいだけなの 吹き抜けるくすんだあの日の風わ 昨日の廃墟に打ち捨てて 君と笑う今を生きるのだ それでもこの出来事が君を苦しめるだろ だからこそさよならなんだ このまま何も残らずに あなたと分かち合うだけ やがて僕らはそれが全てだと気がついて 悲しみが頬を伝って 涙の川になるだけ 揺れる思いは強い渦になって 溶け合うのよ いら立ちとか少しくらいの孤独だとかは いったいそれが僕などにとって 何だってんだろ？ 今わドラマの中じゃないんだぜ “ねえ、どうだい？” その声に僕ら振り返っても だわもいないだろ？ だからこそ僕ら高らかに叫ぶのだ |-| Polski= Zabrałem wszystkie gorzkie słowa i jedynie pragnąłem Przekazywać moje szczere uczucia Ten mroczny wiatr wiał tamtego dnia Jednak to wspomnienie puściłem w niepamięć I teraz będąc szczęśliwym mogę z Tobą żyć Jednak to uczucie Jest zbyt trudne dla Ciebie Dlatego właśnie powinniśmy powiedzieć sobie: „Żegnaj” Spróbujmy poznać się nawzajem aż będziemy wiedzieć o sobie wszystko I pewnego dnia Zdamy sobie sprawę, że tylko to się liczy Smutek będzie się malował na naszych twarzach i stanie się morzem łez To drżące uczucie wciągnie nas jak potężny wir i w końcu nas razem pochłonie Kochanie! |-| Angielski= I'm connecting the words that had gone stale Though we just want to convey our simple feelings The somber wind that blew on that day Is abandoning the ruins of yesterday So I can smile and live with you But then, doesn't that incident torment you? That's why this is goodbye As it is I'll only share things with you And before long we'll realize that that's everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together! Things like irritation and a little bit of loneliness What do they mean to us? We're not in the middle of a drama now "Hey, what's up?" Even if we could turn back to that voice, no one would be there, would they? This is why we cry so loudly Again time goes on; I'll only share it with you And before long we'll realize that that's everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just one line poem These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together! As it is there isn't anything except what we share And then you'll realize that the present is everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears And then we become the pale see and melt together! Ciekawoski *Tekst do tego znacząco odnosi się do historii Naruto i Sasuke. *Ten ending posiada dwie, nieznacznie różniące się od siebie wersje. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Chōji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Orochimaru *Itachi Uchiha *Sakon i Ukon *Tayuya *Kidomaru *Jirobo *Kimimaro *Kabuto Yakushi *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Kurenai Yūhi *Inoichi Yamanaka *Shino Aburame *Asuma Sarutobi *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kankurō *Temari Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto